Vacances avec un démon
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis revient des courses dans sa chambre d'hôtel perchée dans les arbres et y trouvent deux entités spirituelles très familières. UA Anges et démons. OS écrit pour la soirée de la Ficothèque Ardente du 29/01.


**Vacances avec un démon**

 **UA Anges et démons**

 **France/Britannia Devil (incube anglais)/Britannia Angel (sylphe anglais)**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **L'UA est né de mon esprit tordu.**

 _Certains connaissent déjà mon UA Anges et démons. Dans celui-ci, les nations peuvent se diviser en deux entités : un démon et un ange. Là, c'est Arthur qui est divisé._

 _Thème de la Ficothèque Ardente : Maison dans les arbres, démons, por'nographie et pé'nis en plastique. Je mets des ' pour échapper aux contrôles de ce cher site._

 _C'est donc la version censurée que je trouve beaucoup mieux que la version AO3. Quand je n'ai pas trop le temps, il vaut mieux que je fasse du M._

* * *

« Je suis revenu ! »

Francis se mordit la lèvre inférieure de s'être ainsi annoncé au démon le plus chaud bouillant de la planète et son acolyte angélique tout aussi sensuel, apparus comme par magie en moins d'une heure d'absence.

Allongé sur le tapis, Britannia Devil releva sa queue au bout pointu, dévoilant ses fesses magnifiques, quand il regarda dans sa direction.

« Sweetie, on va enfin pouvoir passer à table », déclara-t-il avec un sourire pervers de trois mètres de large.

Évidemment, la part démoniaque d'Arthur ne s'intéressait pas à ses sacs de course ou à une préparation culinaire ultérieure. Ses yeux de braise le mangeaient littéralement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ?, demanda innocemment l'ange.

\- Dearie ! Je le drague ! », s'offusqua le démon.

Complètement déconnecté, Britannia Angel, l'arc doré bandé sur ses cuisses, n'arrêtait pas de surveiller le passage des vacanciers sous leur maison perchée sur un arbre. Ses ailes blanches formaient comme un halo de lumière autour de son corps, les protégeant ainsi de toute attaque extérieure.

« Ah ! Oui ! Encore ! Oui ! »

Francis cria en s'apercevant du programme télévisé de ce cher démon.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui !, hurla la jeune femme en pleine acrobatie sur l'écran.

\- Devil ! Arrête ce programme pour adulte immédiatement !

\- Je n'ai trouvé que ce DVD, fourni gentiment par le club de vacances, pour le calmer », s'expliqua Angel avec le rouge aux joues.

Francis se saisit de la télécommande pour appuyer sur stop. En se retournant, il vit Devil suçoter un sex-toy. Angel devint écarlate d'avoir trouvé ce subterfuge pour diminuer les ardeurs de sa moitié démoniaque.

Aussi mignons que dépravés, ces deux-là !

« Hum ! Sweetie », ronronna le démon en jouant avec l'objet allongé.

L'excitation le gagna en l'observant engloutir ce jouet, le lécher sur toute sa longueur et même déposer des baisers dessus.

« Francis, résiste à la tentation », se moqua de lui l'ange qui avait l'habitude de succomber aux charmes de sa partie démoniaque.

Les ailes noires du démon se déployèrent au-dessus de son dos dénudé.

Francis se réjouissait d'être envoûté par son pouvoir aphrodisiaque.

Devil abandonna son succédané dans un bruit de succion érotique. Le blond aux yeux verts luxurieux s'approcha sensuellement de lui et délivra son sexe de ses vêtements. Francis gémit dès qu'une bouche avide entoura son sexe. L'une de ses mains se porta sur le mur pour soutenir sa station debout tandis que l'autre caressait les cheveux fins et les cornes du démon.

Devil utilisait tous ses points faibles.

Tout ceci, pour le plaisir de son compagnon et des yeux de son ange.

Francis se laissa porter par la chaleur humide de sa bouche en mouvement sur son intimité. Les sensations agréables remontaient dans son ventre et s'accumulaient sous forme d'une douce tension prête à exploser à tout moment. En sueur dans ses vêtements de ville, il gémissait de plus en plus sous les cajoleries du démon. Sa tête partit en arrière, quand le moment fut proche. Son corps se tendit plusieurs fois d'un intense plaisir. Il sombra dans l'extase quand il jouit dans cette cavité si accueillante.

Accompagné à terre par son démon, Francis papillonna des yeux en se remettant doucement de ses émotions. Le démon et l'ange l'aimaient tout autant que son compagnon, réunion de ses deux entités spirituelles.

Devil l'observait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'impatience.

L'incube n'était pas encore rassasié.

« Angel n'est pas disposé à me satisfaire ce soir, lui murmura-t-il, blessé.

\- Heureusement, je suis là », le taquina Francis.

Avec un sourire vicieux, Devil descendit l'un de ses doigts le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe. Francis se sentit reprendre de la vigueur en un rien de temps sous l'influence des pouvoirs du démon.

« Je vais te faire crier jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Sainte Nitouche pourrait même nous rejoindre », dit Devil avec espoir.

L'incube caressa ses hanches pour le détendre et le préparer à la suite grâce à ses pouvoirs. Francis ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette sensation soudaine de détente de son corps. Satisfait, le démon lui écarta les jambes, se positionna au-dessus de lui, le dominant totalement, et l'embrassa avec passion pour terminer de l'émoustiller. Sa langue de feu réveilla toute son excitation et son envie de faire l'amour en approfondissant le baiser. Francis joua avec cette coquine, plongea avec délectation dans l'embrasement de ses sens et se tendit d'anticipation quand le sexe dur du démon se présenta à son intimité.

La pénétration lui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir.

Devil attrapa ses fesses pour le surélever légèrement et faciliter leurs mouvements. Ses cuisses se serrèrent autour des hanches du démon, dès le premier déhanchement. Sa prostate fut très rapidement trouvée par le démon qui s'empressa de la stimuler autant que possible. Francis se tendait sous les assauts énergiques du démon, se gorgeant de sensations plus plaisantes les unes que les autres. L'incube avait un don certain pour rassasier son corps sexuellement, puis le combler d'amour quand la tension retombait enfin.

Francis rit en apercevant le sexe de l'ange se tendre sous son pagne immaculé.

« Tu peux nous rejoindre quand tu veux dearie, s'en amusa le démon.

\- Je monte la garde », se vexa Angel.

Toute la mauvaise foi possible d'Arthur ne pouvait dissimuler le voyeurisme de sa partie angélique.

« Oui ! Devil ! Encore ! Oui !, tenta Francis en sur jouant pour les amuser.

\- On n'est pas dans un mauvais porno insatisfaisant pour mon amour propre », râla l'incube qui ralentit le rythme de ses déhanchés.

Francis gémit de frustration, quand Devil oublia volontairement de toucher sa prostate avec son sexe.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime… O mon Maître ! »

Francis n'avait pas encore l'intonation souhaitée par le démon, puisqu'il restait encore sarcastique en prononçant ce petit nom. Il n'avait pas poussé l'impertinence jusqu'à l'appeler mon petit lapin. Ne sait-on jamais, l'incube pouvait changer de partenaire sexuel en cours de route.

« Tu apprends vite, sweetie », se réjouit Devil en donnant un brusque coup de reins.

Francis sentit ce point érogène à l'intérieur de lui diffuser une onde de plaisir dans tout son corps.

« Encore… »

Là, Francis ne jouait pas. Il désirait encore ressentir cet afflux de sensations.

Joueur, Devil continua à se déhancher lentement sans oublier de satisfaire son plaisir intérieur. Francis s'alanguit, arqua son dos et haleta sous les sensations fortes. Devil l'embrassa à maintes reprises, se délectant de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci. Ses mains se crispaient sur ses hanches, témoins de son état passionné.

Ils se laissèrent porter par les besoins impérieux de leurs corps, la tension dans leurs bas-ventres et les sensations se décuplant au fil des mouvements langoureux de leurs bassins. Ils criaient tous les deux dans cette bulle hors du temps.

La jouissance les arracha à la contemplation de l'autre par surprise totale.

Ils poussèrent un énorme soupir d'aise en se calant l'un contre l'autre. Rassasié, le démon était devenu une sorte de gros nounours avide de câlins sages et de chaleur corporelle. Francis adorait cet aspect-là du démon. Il le trouvait tellement mignon dans ces moments-là.

Francis fut surpris de sentir la présence de l'ange à ses côtés.

Par leur proximité, il put deviner qu'Angel avait résolu son problème d'érection en observant leur union charnelle.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Devil.

La soirée démarrait à peine pour l'incube prêt à tout pour amener ses deux amants dans ses bras tentateurs.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Il n'y aura pas de suite. C'est un écrit réalisé lors d'une soirée à partir d'un thème pris au hasard dans un temps limité. Il y aura d'autres occasions d'utiliser ces chères entités spirituelles. Et il faut surtout que je finisse Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme.


End file.
